School Singer
by poisonismydrug
Summary: Fang and Lissa are dating. Max finds an opportunity to tell them what she really thinks. Review please!


**So, I'm starting a new story. A MR. It's a songfic. Yeah. I'm done now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride.**

Max POV

I was in my room at Anne's house, listening to my iPod to drown out the disgusting sounds of Fang and Lissa making out in the room next to mine. I opened my MacBook and played a game for a while, and suddenly, a song I hadn't heard before came on. Damn Nudge. She must have put some stuff on my iPod again. I listened for a while, then clicked on the iPod to see who the singer was. Some chick named Emilie Autumn. It was a song called Shalott. I googled her and found her Wikipedia page and opened it. My mouth dropped open when I scrolled down to her personal info page. She had had some bad experiences as a kid. I'm not gonna get into detail, because I don't want to scar all you more innocent viewers. I smirked. I had heard that there was a school concert tomorrow. This could be my chance to tell Fang and Lissa exactly what I think of them. I picked a couple more songs to sing, and I turned out my lights and went to sleep.

Next day

I got up from my bed and casually strolled over to my closet to pick out my outfit. I changed quickly and went over to Nudge's bedroom to tell her what I was going to do. She loved the idea and she helped me get ready.

Time skip to concert

I walked up on stage and the DJ announced my name and that I was going to be doing a couple of songs. I smiled and said, "Hello, today I am going to be singing Shalott, Baby Doll Gone Wrong, The Legacy, Love Isn't Always Fair, and Thank God I'm Pretty. First up is Shalott! This song is dedicated to my ex-best friend! Enjoy!" With that, I took a deep breath and started singing.

She's locked up with a spinning wheel  
She can't recall what it was like to feel  
She says, 'This room's gonna be my grave  
And there is no one who can save me.'  
She sits down to her coloured thread  
She knows lovers waking up in their bed  
She says, 'How long can I live this way  
Is there no one I can pay to let me go  
'Cause I'm half sick of shadows  
I wanna see the sky  
Everyone else can watch as the sun goes down  
So why can't I

And it's raining  
And the stars are falling from the sky  
And the wind  
And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here  
And it's here for I've been told  
That I'll die before I'm old  
And the wind I know it's cold...

She looks up to the mirrored glass  
She sees a handsome horse and rider pass  
She say, 'That man's gonna be my death  
'Cause he's all I ever wanted in my life  
And I know he doesn't know my name  
And that all the girls are all the same to him  
But still I've got to get out of this place  
'Cause I don't think I can face another night  
Where I'm half sick of shadows  
And I can't see the sky  
Everyone else can watch as the tide comes in  
So why can't I

And it's raining  
And the stars are falling from the sky  
And the wind  
And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here  
And it's here for I've been told  
That I'll die before I'm old  
And the wind I know it's cold...

But there's willow trees  
And little breezes, waves and walls and flowers  
And there's moonlight every single night  
As I'm locked in these towers  
So I'll meet my death  
But with my last breath I'll sing to him I love  
And he'll see my face in another place  
And with that the glass above.'

Cracked into a million bits  
And she cried out, 'So the story fit  
But then I could have guessed it all along  
'Cause now some drama queen is gonna write a song for me.'  
She went down to her little boat  
And she broke the chains and began to float away  
And as the blood froze in her veins she said,  
'Well then that explains a thing or two  
'Cause I know I'm the cursed one  
I know I'm meant to die  
Everyone else can watch as their dreams untie  
So why can't I

And it's raining  
And the stars are falling from the sky  
And the wind  
And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here  
And it's here  
And it's here  
And it's here  
And it's here  
It's finally here

And it's raining  
And the stars are falling from the sky  
And the wind  
And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here  
And it's here for I've been told  
That I'll die before I'm old  
And the wind I know it's cold...

Everybody cheered for me and screamed for more. I smiled and without missing a beat, launched into the next song.

Na na na  
Na na na

Na na na  
Na na na

I am a new breed of doll  
Psycho baby doll gone wrong  
Toolbelt with a lollipop  
Curling iron, Kalashnikov (an AK-47)

I am a new breed of doll  
Fighting for a brave new world  
Gas mask and a magic wand  
Bulldozer and tutu on

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

Catch me  
Can you still believe  
My name  
And can't you see this  
Baby doll gone wrong

I am a new breed of doll  
Crash helmet and halo on  
Jackhammer and my apron  
Throw my head back, sing a song

I am a new breed of doll  
Mace you with my aerosol  
Tinkerbell and S&M  
Bumper car that has a brain

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
And she bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
And she bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall  
Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall

Sugar and razor blade  
Acid pink lemonade  
That's how baby dolls are made  
We misbehave  
We misbehave

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She cries real tears  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

I think I scared them a bit with that one. I smiled and shrugged. Onto the next song!

One look and I am sold  
You got me on my knees  
You steal all my innocence  
A love sick melody

Take me…

You always want the one that you can't have  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair  
You are the best romance I've never had  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair

Your kiss a withered rose  
Your lips have buried me  
Hearts race the moments gone  
We shared this fantasy

Take me…

You always want the one that you can't have  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair  
You are the best romance I've never had  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair

Kneel and pray for closure baby  
This is the ride that we're on, oh  
And I'm taking what you give to me  
Never want it to stop,  
I want it all

In this temporary love

You always want the one that you can't have  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair  
You are the best romance I've never had  
Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair

(Woah oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh…)

Love Isn't Always Fair

Everybody cheered, and I could see Fang in the crowd, looking at me curiously. I smirked. If he like those, he was gonna love this one.

Thank God I'm pretty  
The occasional free drink  
I never asked for  
The occasional admission  
To a seedy little bar  
Invitation to a strangers car  
I'm blessed  
With the ability to rend  
A grown man toung-tied  
Which only means  
That when its dark outside  
I have to run and hide  
Can't look behind me  
Thank God I'm pretty

Thank God I'm pretty  
Evey skill I ever have  
Will be in question  
Every ill that I must suffer  
Clearly brought on by myself  
Though the cops would come  
For someone else  
I'm blessed  
I'm truly privaleged  
To look this good  
Without clothes on  
Which only means  
That when I sing  
Your jerking off  
And when I'm gone  
You won't remember  
Thank God I'm pretty

Thank you God  
Oh Lord  
Thank you God  
Oh oh

and when a gaggle of faces  
Appears around me  
I'ts lucky I hate  
To be taken seriosly  
I think my ego would fall  
Right through the cracks  
In the floor  
If I couldn't count on men  
To slap my ass anymore  
I know my destiny such  
That I'm all stocking and curl  
So everybody thinks  
That I'm a fucking suicide girl  
Ohho

thank God I'm pretty  
The occasional champane  
I never asked for  
The occasional admission  
To a seedy little bar  
Invitation to a strangers car  
I'm blessed  
With the ability to rend  
A grown man tongue-tied  
Which only means  
That when it's dark outside  
I have to run and hide  
Can't look behind me  
Thank God I'm pretty

Thank God  
Thank God  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you God!

I smiled. Almost done.

Racing faster,  
Escape disaster,  
Partners in crime will leave their mark  
We make our own way,  
No thoughts of yesterday,  
Black hearts of chrome and battle scars  
(Chrome and battle scars)  
Oh.

The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
Long leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,

We came from nothing,  
But promise one thing,  
We'll change the world with these guitars,  
So listen closely,  
And don't stop working,  
No one can tell you who you are  
(Tell you who you are)  
Oh,

The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
Long leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,  
The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
On leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,

Aaaahhh-ouch, go!

Run  
(Run)  
Run  
Never look back!  
Run  
(Run)  
Run  
Never look back!  
Run  
Run  
Run  
Never look back!  
Run!

The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
Long leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,  
The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
On leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,

I finished with a flourish and bowed. Now Fang would know what I really thought of him.


End file.
